pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Chikorita
Chikorita es un Pokémon de tipo planta introducido en la segunda generación. Es uno de los tres Pokémon iniciales que se pueden elegir al comenzar una aventura en la región Johto. Etimología Su nombre puede provenir de chicory (Achicoria, un tipo de planta) y el diminutivo español ita. Su nombre francés, Germignon, viene de las palabras germe (semilla) y mignon (adorable). Biología Este imbecil Pokémon hoja marchitada de color moco se alimenta chupandosela a los demas, mediante la chupasíntesis que ocurre cuando wynaut los viola y luego se lo chupa. Esta hoja tiene propósitos múltiples: sirve tanto para detectar donde estan los penes, lo que le ayuda a encontrar lugares cálidos. Por otro lado, puede emanar un desagradable aroma que procede de su hoja que hace que vomiten a quienes tenga alrededor. Chikorita a la hora de batallas no es util,es un inutil es muy torpe y debil Además, posee una especie de collar alrededor de su cuello, compuesto de pequeños semen. Estas empiezan a crecer mientras evolucionan, pasando a semen a punto de germinar hasta convertirse en penes Sus ojos son de color rojo de excitacion y al evolucionar a Meganium, se vuelven amarillos por los espermas. Pese a su carácter normalmente algo asustadizo y tímido, si se les reta a un combate, siempre se niega por debilucho, y tambien dará muestras de cobardia. Aunque este tipo de cobardia solo lo demuestran Chikoritas.Chikorita se coge cariño fácilmente a su entrenador para violarlo Diferencia de género Evolución Chikorita evoluciona a Bayleef en el nivel 16 y a Meganium en el nivel 32. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Chikorita puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Chikorita puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): Segunda generación Tercera generación Cuarta generación Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Chikorita es capaz de aprender: Movimientos especiales Movimientos huevo Mediante cría, Chikorita puede nacer con los siguientes movimientos huevo: Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Chikorita son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Chikorita: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas En los videojuegos *''Super Smash Bros. Melee: como un Pokémon de las Pokéballs usando Hoja afilada. También aparece como un globo en el escenario '''Pokéfloats' y además como uno de los trofeos coleccionables. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): Chikorita was one of the first three Pokémon available in Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal. A Grass-type Pokémon, it emits a delightful fragrance from the leaves on its head and loves to spend its time leisurely sunbathing. When called into battle, it uses its Razor Leaf move to strike at opponents' weak points. Archivo:Chikorita SSBM.png|Chokorita en Melee Globo Chikorita SSBM.png|Globo con forma de Chikorita en Melee Trofeo Chikorita SSBM.jpg|Trofeo de Chikorita en Melee *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: aparece dentro de las Pokéballs usando el mismo movimiento que usa en Melee. Además aparece como trofeo y pegatina. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): ''A Leaf Pokémon. It loves sunbathing and can use the leaf on its head to check the temperature and humidity around it. Chikorita releases a sweet aroma from its leaf to becalm opponents into a slumber. It can also learn moves to help recover all Pokémon allies. Chikorita evolves into Bayleef by leveling up. Archivo:Chikorita SSBB.jpg|Chikorita en Brawl Trofeo Chikorita SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Chikorita en Brawl Curiosidades * El color de Chikorita era amarillento como el de Bayleef en Pokémon Oro y Plata; a partir de Pokémon Cristal se cambió a verde. * El color de Chikorita variocolor es de tonos marrones claros y oscuros, esto puede ser por el color del otoño. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Endivie * Francés: Germignon Referencias